


【DBD】【NQ】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 是猛鬼街小情侣的甜饼。ooc预警，可能有擦边球吧。深夜短打，我也不知道我写的是什么。It was finished in 2018-08-30





	【DBD】【NQ】untitled

如果什么都没有发生过的话。

今晚他们一起在客厅看电影。

这个提议是Nancy在他们从图书馆出来后提出的，Quentin那会儿还在困倦的打哈欠。他好像永远都有点疲惫的样子，但是就算是这样，什么复杂的东西他都会清楚的记在脑袋里。

不知道是不是也因为论文的问题。Nancy托着下巴斜倚在沙发的靠背上，看着男孩兴致冲冲的跑上二楼抱了一床被子下来，理由是“我觉得晚上会冷你可能会感冒。”

这是夏天，拜托。她争辩了一句，但是Quentin没听。

她打开电视，连上笔记本电脑，调出她下午花了点时间选的电影。但其实看电影不是主要的，她只是觉得，这样的夏天就浪费在在图书馆和毕业论文上实在是……太可惜了。

男孩特别自然的把被子铺开盖在两个人腿上，稍稍直起身子关掉左手边的开关，屋内彻底的暗下来，只有电视机的屏幕亮着光。Nancy拿起面前一大桶爆米花，歪在枕头上摆出十分慵懒的姿势盯着屏幕。

顺着窗户看去就能看到安静的街道外面闪烁着灯火的城市，还有窗边的路灯和树影，窗户底下就是女孩子带着点困意的侧脸，被电视屏幕的亮光蒙上一层朦朦胧胧的暖光，另一边笼在阴影里。她的头发是深棕色的，很乖的从肩膀一直垂到背部，散在沙发垫子上，这样看起来发质显得特别柔软，如果能摸一摸就好了。Quentin用余光看着她，看的有点走神。

“Quentin”

“啊，我在。”

Nancy将吃了一半的爆米花桶递给他，这时候那双眼睛看向了他，睫毛很轻很轻的点在下眼睑上，像是要睡着的样子，“你也来点？”

“喔，好。”

他接过来那一桶爆米花，拿在手里，之前还有些烫的爆米花现在已经有点冷了。这个时候女孩子撑着沙发坐直了身体，伸了个懒腰蜷缩起腿来，将脑袋靠在了Quentin的肩上。突然压在肩头的重量让他僵直了身体，过了很久才放松下来靠在背后的垫子上，想要调整到一个让对方舒服的姿势。

然后他感觉到越来越沉的重量，轻轻转头想去看对方的时候脸蹭到了她的发顶，不出意料的柔软，还有些痒。Quentin稍稍直起身，没料到女孩子已经睡着了，脑袋一歪就要歪倒下去，他赶紧伸出手，在被子底下从对方胳膊底下搂住了她。

打瞌睡的人这个时候才猛的醒过来，睡眼朦胧的眨了眨眼睛，水蓝色的瞳孔里都是Quentin自己的倒影。女孩子整个人都扑在他的怀里，硬是直着个脑袋看他，Quentin没有松手，他将Nancy糊在脸上的头发捋到脸边，然后别到了耳朵后面。

果然很柔软啊，就像丝绸一样。

“醒醒……？”

“……嗯，好晚了。”

女孩子的脸泛着温润的柔和的光泽，睡意朦胧的，一点要起来的意思都没有。她的脸颊还有点肉呼呼的，嘴唇嘟着，还残留着爆米花上的油渍和热可可的香味，可能是最近吃的甜食有点多了，但是他喜欢。

他捧着她的脸吻上去，贴上那张还带着甜点味道的柔软的嘴唇，将牙齿撬开，探进去，纠缠在一起。他尝到了一点甜甜圈和巧克力的味道，腻腻的，顺着交错的呼吸灌进他的嘴里。

Nancy往后倒了下去，倒在柔软的铺这辈子的沙发垫子上，陷进去，连同那些丝绸一样的头发也散乱着铺开。

Quentin笑了，摩挲着她细腻的脸侧的皮肤，相互抵着额头，呢喃着睡个好觉，就像他们从来没分开过一样。

—然后他醒了。  
冰凉的带着泥土味的空气瞬间灌进鼻腔里，Quentin深深地吸了口气，一下子坐了起来。然后撞到了支撑帐篷的柱子。他坐了很久，一时间反应不过来，像是短暂性失忆一样不知道自己为何在这里。  
他慢慢的站起来，看到帐篷布透过来暖黄色的光，还有帐篷里睡着的其他人。  
Quentin小心的避开睡着的同伴，动作僵硬的一点点挪动步子往外走，打开了帐篷走出去。  
然后他看到了燃烧着的篝火。


End file.
